The Price of Making Up
by Rachel J. Lupin
Summary: Six cups of coffee: 2,400 dollars. One packet of Sharpie permanent markers: 5 dollars. Making out with Quinn after several days of not really speaking: Priceless. Post Coffee Cart Ban make-up fiction. QuinnLogan.


A/N: Just a little fic that resolves that Quinn and Logan related loose thread in _Coffee Cart Ban_. I think most of you what I'm referring to. Thanks to ladilin for the read through. :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this show and I'm more than okay with that.

--

After they walk out of Dean River's office, Logan tries to get Quinn's attention. He lags back as everybody leaves and grabs her wrist, attempting to stop her while their friends move past, not noticing. She scowls at him and pulls away, knowing he won't put up a fight to get her to stay while their friends are only a few feet away.

She walks quickly to catch up with everyone else and he does the same. He doesn't try to touch her again while they all walk back to their dorms, but he does, quite purposely, walk beside her. When no one is paying attention he flashes her a few of those crooked grins that usually work wonders on her, but she simply ignores him. He sort of wonders if he might be doing it wrong when the boys and the girls go their separate ways and Quinn still hasn't so much as smiled at him.

When he gets back to his dorm Logan practices his grin in the mirror for about half an hour and decides that it is, in fact, working perfectly.

He sends Quinn three text messages that night and she does not respond to any of them. It's then he starts to realize he might have actually, really messed up.

--

The next day there is a cup of coffee waiting at her desk in all three of the classes Quinn and Logan have together. In the first class she dumps the coffee out the window, throws the cup in the trash, and sends him a glare that clearly says _I'm still mad about thi_s. She knows she's probably being ridiculous, but she feels the need to let him know that this kind of thing is not okay with her.

In the second class she drinks it, but still sort of glares at him. He tries to seem desperate while she looks at him, but then smirks a little after she looks away because her drinking it makes him feel like he's making progress. She notices that he had them make it exactly the way she likes it, with two packets of hazelnut cream and just a bit of soy milk. She wonders when he learned this particular fact about her, but resists the urge to send a note his way asking him.

There's a note written in black permanent marker on the third cup of coffee. It says _PLEASE!__ meet me behind the building after class_. She turns to him, glares, looks around to make sure no one is watching, and mouths _I._ _have. stuff. Later_. She is not sure that he believes her and she's not sure that she's telling the entire truth (she does have homework and she is supposed to meet with Zoey and Lola later, but it wouldn't have been the first time she decided to show up late to a girl's thing to make out with Logan). However, she feels like he can survive for another day of her not talking to him (even though it's already been three since this whole thing started and it's kind of driving _her _crazy that she hasn't really spoken to him once since then).

--

The coffee starts again the next morning. There's another note: _I MISS YOU! _

She smiles at him across the room.

The second coffee says _Let's skip this class_. She goes back to glaring at him.

The third coffee says _I was kidding! _She knows that isn't true but keeps reading. _Behind the building? _She smiles at him and nods a small, quick nod. He beams back at her, not showing any discretion at all.

--

Quinn arrives behind the building first, surprising herself with her own impatience. She stomps around and fiddles with the rings on her fingers. When he finally walks around the corner Quinn launches herself at him and kisses him like she hasn't kissed him in three and a half days.

When she pulls away he looks confused. Clearly this was not the welcome he was expecting.

"Three and a half days is an extremely long time to go without kissing you," she explains in her matter-of-fact sort of way.

He grins and his arms slide around her waist. "Well, I am hot."

She steps back, pulling away, and glares at him yet again. He's seen one too many of these glares in the last couple of days so put his hands up and starts, "But that doesn't mean that I can't - that I'm not-" He groans in frustration and runs his hand through his hair.

She just crosses her arms and looks at him pointedly.

He sighs. He didn't want to tell her what he's about to tell her. "I paid four hundred dollars for each of those cups of coffee."

She continues her silence and raises an eyebrow at him, signaling to him that she's not exactly buying into that.

"You know that guy who I made pay a dollar for sugar?" She nods and he continues, "Well, who do you think sold me that coffee?"

Realization creeps into her face. She looks down and shuffles her feet. "You paid two thousand, four hundred dollars to make up with me."

"Don't remind me, okay?"

After a moment she looks back up at him and starts to laugh (rather hysterically).

"Quinn, this is not funny." She continues laughing. "My dad is going to be really mad if he finds out I spent twenty-four hundred dollars on _coffee_," he almost shouts, which causes her to stop laughing and peek around the corner to see if anybody has noticed them.

When she's satisfied that no one knows they are there she grins and reaches out, wrapping her hands around his wrists before she leans in and kisses him, softly and quickly.

After she pulls away Logan says, "You are _insane_."

She grins at him. "And you like me."

His hands find her waist, and she leans back again the wall of the building, sliding her hands up his arms and to his shoulders.

"I do." He says it seriously and without question, which causes her smile to leave (and not because she's unhappy) before his lips touch hers.

The end

So, there you go. My first little foray into the insanity that is Quinn/Logan. I hope you liked. If you did, REVIEW! ...Please. :D


End file.
